Why Wally did it
by Streak13
Summary: A bit of an AU about "Divid We Fall." It is a look at that epic moment with the Flash and what I think was going through his head. R


DISCLAIMER: Don't own the show Justice League but I am the proud owner of a Wally West action figure. WHOO!

Hope you enjoy I always try and give Wally a deeper image then the show ever did. Sorry if you find it AU!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monstrous alien building collapsed and he fell. He avoided as much as the ruble as he could. Time moved slower for him because of this he now had the facial imagines burned in his mind of his comrades. Superman's unconscious worried and tried face, Wonder Women's surprised with just barely a hint of fright. John was still unconscious but looked as serious as ever as he plummeted down to earth. Batman seemed to be cool but after years of working with him you could see that quick dart of his eyes as he looked at his falling companions with worry. Shay looked like a fallen angle you could see her bruises and cuts from battle. The ground connected with his body and he felt the pain vibrate through him as he finished his decent and he struggled out of his wreckage of a grave.

He looked up to see the cyber-man was unharmed; His smart ass mouth released his thoughts before he could think of what to do.

"You lose," he said through the air left in his crushed lungs.

Lex began to ramble on and he just tried to gather his strength for the fight he must win on his own, for his friends were dead as far as he knew and he was the only one capable of doing so. His mind snapped back like a whip when Lex's voice came through the cyber mouth. There was a gun pointed into Wally's face, Lex stared at Wally and the wicked smile Wally had only seen once before crossed Lex face. He reminded Wally of his father but he will never ever play the poor four year old again that was a promise he made to himself to long ago to break.

Wally stood up and stared at him just like he use to with his father full of fear and innocence and he murmured "no" more to himself than to Lex, than he ran. Like his whole life this was just another problem and fear he was not ready for. The voices came and screamed at him. His father's voice whipped into his ear of how he was an unwanted mistake, many voices of friends followed after him and tormented him. Hardness crept over his face and he was done running from the terrors that haunted him.

His feet moved quicker than ever before but he stared down at them and they seemed to be moving slower like he was running through jelly. With each contacted of his fist voices fled and were left behind in the wind he supplied. He felt the earth crumble under him and burry all the worries of disappointment he had. But with each light tap on the soil a part of his innocence seemed to die.

Final there was only one nightmare he had to get rid of. He stopped and stared at Lex like the god Wally was troubled to become, but he was too filled with energy, angry, and other emotions he had never let free to care. He pounced on Lex like a tiger and hit Lex, but it was more than him Wally was destroying it was what he stood for. The hatred of the world, how many times his father hit him and how many other fathers' abused their children. Wally couldn't stand it anymore and his teeth grinded with angry that poisoned him. He finally stopped and stared at his hands barely seeing the naked Luthor before him. Lex breathed heavily and he felt the electricity dance on him. Wally knew he went too far and now he had a priced to pay he let himself get too involved, but at least he got to save the world one last time. Wally looked at his friends and knew they would be alright. Wally's stomach turned and he stared at them. Part of him didn't want to go and it was stated in his face.

"I feel kind of funny," now that he thinks about it there was so much more he could have said to them, which he wanted to.

Wally saw their worried faces as he disappeared and Superman reaching out like a life line he so wanted to grab but, ironically enough, the Flash wasn't fast enough. When Wally opened his eyes he was filled with light. He couldn't tell if he was up or down. Wally was now Alice falling through the rabbit hole, but he was not scared he was filled with an odd sense of achievement. He allowed himself to fall further into this nothingness, and all he did was smile harder. Wally felt like it had been hours and he had gotten use to the mirror of light this world supplied.

A voice echoed threw his world a yell overflowed with desperation. Wally did not want to leave for another sweet voice was telling him to crawl further in. But he was compelled to answer.

"Shayera, there's a force a speed force. Its calling me home I have to go now."

"Wally, NO."

Wally tried to float on but something grabbed him and he was pulled back. Something nagged at him and an image of the Justice Lords popped in his head and as painful as it might be he had to go back. Wally no longer struggled and allowed himself to be pulled away from the one place where he could be free of obligations. Wally felt himself being pulled in two till he came back to the real world. Shayera hugged him and all the pain that was building up overpowered his body the fatigue gripped him and he brought himself to lift his head.

"I can't ever go that fast again, if I do I don't think I'm coming back."

His head dipped and Shay careful carried it like he was a child. John stared at him from behind like an over protective father. They will never know what he gave up for them and he'll never let them know what he can really do for he can take them down before they even blink. Wally just hopes it never comes to that. Sometimes at night he prays to be back in that rabbit hole with that pure whisper, but when the serine's scream he know it is up to him to stop whatever gets in the way of justice and he'll always do it with a smile, because his Wally West, The fastest man alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey you see that button at the bottom of the page...... yeah that one. Click it! Come on you know you want to! Please Review but please don't flame me I don't have the fire proof laptop yet.

-Streak13


End file.
